Mark VII
The Mark VII (7'''), is a '''Fully-Loaded Suit, and was the seventh suit created by Tony Stark , to surpass the Mark VI, sometime between the events of Iron Man 2 and The Avengers. It was featured in The Avengers movie, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony was forced to order J.A.R.V.I.S, to get it ready for combat, despite it still in completion, to use it in the upcoming battle with the Chitauri Army as the Mark VI was heavily damaged from its last use by Tony during the events in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. The suit was built for heavy-combat, and is suitable for pre-war involved situations, as it was war-ready, and was heavily armed with weapons, which it was specially created for. The armor has a unique feature that involves forming itself into a large red pod, and when opened, has mechanical arms, that can extend and reach into Tony's arms, grabbing them and slowly wrapping itself around him. This is done through the use of two special metallic bracelets, both of which have secret codes encoded within them, in the blank rectangular spaces, which the lasers scanners on the mechanical arms scan to confirm the user's identity and activate the pod's functionalities, automatically forming itself around Tony and become visible as the Mark VII armor. Armor Design This armor's design differs from it's former classic red and gold armor designs. Technological Characteristics The Mark VII is a bulkier suit equipped with a detachable backpack, with much more space for repulsor units and weapons. Its chest piece is circular like most other armors, unlike the triangular chest piece of the Mark VI. This suit uses advanced technologies based on the Mark V suitcase armor, which makes it far easier to put on. When not in use, the Mark VII can be folded into a large pod. When activated by J.A.R.V.I.S., it can take flight with its repulsor units and fold-out wings. After making its way to Tony, it extends robotic arms equipped with laser scanners, which sync up with special bracelets worn on Tony's wrists. The armor will automatically wrap itself around him, without any need for external mechanical assistance like previous armors. The armor consisted of air brake flaps, which reduced speeds from 600 mph to 0 mph. Weaponry Repulsors Like previous Iron Man armors, the Mark VII's primary weapons are the repulsor units in its hands. The Mark VII's repulsor units were upgraded to have a plasma charge in them. Repulsor Units Unlike previous armors, the Mark VII is equpped with additional repulsors for increased thrust and stability. There are two repulsor units on the chest, and two more on each lower leg. Two more large repulsor units are carried on a detachable backpack.The armor had two detachable jet thrusters. The thrusters could enable Stark to reach up to speeds from Mach 3 to Mach 9-10. Just to put things into thought, the thrusters allowed Stark to shift from a 0-90 degree angle in a matter of several football fields. Unibeam The Mark VII has a standard unibeam. Laser Weapons The Mark VII had triple laser weapons in each arm. Unlike the single-use laser weapons of the Mark VI, it was implied that these weapons fed off of the suit's main power supply. The lasers could generate upto 5 gigawatts. Missile Weapons The armor has a anti-armor missile launcher similar to the one onboard the Mark III's gauntlets, but much larger. One of these was powerful enough to blow apart a Chitauri Leviathan when fired between its armored plating, after the creature had been attacked by the Hulk. Numerous miniature air-to-air missiles are housed in the shoulder pods, which are a part of the detachable backpack. The shoulder pod were miniture missiles and fires up to 92 missiles at once These weapons were used to wipe out many Chitauri during the initial parts of the invasion. More missiles are located inside the legs, presumably for air-to-ground attack when flying horizontally over a target. These missiles were fired after Iron Man flew inside a Chitauri Leviathan, destroying the creature from within. Flares This armor contained numerous infrared flares, another feature common with its predecessors. These flares were used to draw the attention of the first Chitauri Leviathan. History Before The Avengers The Avengers (film) This suit was located in Stark Tower, and was not yet complete during The Avengers. With his Mark VI armor heavily damaged, Tony Stark decided to activate the Mark VII to fight off the Chitauri invasion. This armor's automatic start-up capability saved Tony after he was thrown from the tower by Loki in the Avengers. Iron Man 3 The Mark VII did not appear in the pier with The Iron Legion. It was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Notes * The Mark VII's designs would be the origin and base designs for future armors, of which were integrated into the various types of armors in the Iron Legion. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery Side view.jpg|A distant view of the Mark VII statue. Full front view.jpg|The full front view of the Mark VII Statue. The back view.jpg|The back view of the Mark VII statue. The side view.jpg|The front side view of the Mark VII statue. The back side view.jpg|The back side view of the Mark VII statue. The left side.jpg|The distant side of the Mark VII Statue. The right side.jpg|The left side view of the Mark VII statue. The actual right side.jpg|The right side view of the Mark VII Statue. markvistgcc.jpg|A golden Iron Man Mark VII at the Singapore Toy, Games and Comics Convention External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:The Avengers (film) Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII